Brotherhood
by F-I8
Summary: After an upsetting argument, the Big Three are at it again. This time, it's war. Percy is dragged right in the middle of it, and unfortunately, it's said it will be the bloodiest war in history. Once again, sea, sky and death will battle in wars.
1. Chapter 1: I Have A New Brother

**Brotherhood**

**Chapter 1: Prolouge/New Arrivals**

**A/N: Welcome to my new story! I'll promise you right now, I'll try to keep track on this story and post in a few days instead of a few months. Heheh, sorry, but those of you that know me know I post really late. But like I said, I'll try my hardest! School and sports have really gotten me off track with my stories.**

**I think you really will love this story, some comedy, but mostly, drama. This story is based on Percy's POV. Just Percy.**

* * *

><p>The Civil War, World War II, just about any war, how do they all relate? No, not that they each have enemies, not that they all have casualties. Yes, they do relate to that, but you know what else? They all have to be confronted with the children of the Big Three.<p>

War after war, the conflict between Poseidon, Hades and Zeus grows stronger. And therefore, their hatred grows stronger.

Even as Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, had saved the gods from a horrible defeat, the hatred towards the Big Three is still raging strong. The pact of not having children is no longer lingering, so the Big Three may have as much children as they want.

* * *

><p>The Big Three's children can be dangerous. And since Percy Jackson had his wish granted, the gods can sire as many heroes as they please. But the worse comes to worse when Zeus, Poseidon and Hades have an argument. That argument soon called for war. Once again, the ocean, the sky and death will war against each other, bringing their children in with them, the bloodiest war will happen. Who will win?<p>

* * *

><p>Camp Half-Blood was seriously growing. New cabins, new people, new teachers, this place couldn't have gotten better.<p>

I was lounging around in my cabin, since Tyson had to help Poseidon rebuild his temple, I was alone. But it didn't bother me much, though I really missed Tyson. My room had been renovated. The far left of the cabin was an actual pool that was about thirty feet deep on the deep end, and if you actually swam to the bottom, (which only a child of Poseidon could do), you could enter a spectacular looking tunnel that magically brought you to the ocean. Some of the campers called it my very own scenic route, but I call it my escape route.

While I was thinking about all this, somebody knocked on the door.

"Percy?" The stranger said.

I opened the door and saw it was Chiron, beside him was a kid. The boy had sea-green eyes like mine, and black hair. His face had a bit of a scar that stretched from the bottom of his chin to the side of his mouth. He looked about ten or eleven years old.

"Yes, Chiron?"

Chiron stepped inside of the cabin and told the kid to stay behind. He motioned for me to sit down.

"Percy," He seemed excited. "I'm happy to say, you have a new roommate."

My jaw dropped. "A new roommate? You mean, a brother?"

Chiron chuckled. "Yes, a brother. I'm surprised as much as you, apparently Poseidon sired this young lad when the Big Three Pact was still intact. But no matter, the Pact is officially gone."

I thought back on the breaking of the pact. After the war against the Titans, the gods granted my wish. I asked them to take off the pact and to not ignore their kids, and yet they followed it.

"Well Chiron, bring him in here." I said.

"Why of course, Percy." He walked over to the door. The kid was sitting of the steps and staring out into the camp.

Chiron tapped his shoulder and whispered something to him. He nodded and walked into the room.

"Hey," I said, extending my hand. "I'm Percy Jackson."

The kid looked into my eyes shyly and shook my hand, "My name is Bradley, but some people call me Brad, Bradley makes me feel pretty stupid."

I laughed, I was glad to now have a brother. "Well _Brad_, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, or in this case welcome to our dad's cabin."

Brad looked around the room. His eyes widened when he saw the pool, "That's awesome! We have our own pool?"

I nodded. "We are the sons of Poseidon, which means- we love water."

He cracked a smile at that, he was about to jump in but he stopped.

"Percy," He said. "Why were you the only son of Poseidon in the camp?"

That question caught me off guard. "Well, you see Brad," I looked straight into his eyes. His eyes had a fragile look, as if he would cry at any second. "Dad had to follow a pact that didn't allow him to sire any kids. But you and me, let's say he wasn't allowed to have us."

He shook his head. "I don't understand, you mean we're the only kids of Poseidon in existence?"

I nodded.

"No," He looked into my eyes again, there was a sort of disbelief in his eyes now. "It can't be true."

"Why?"

"I-I don't know, it just doesn't seem right."

It looked like Brad was really having a hard time with this. I put my hand on his shoulder, "Look, it's hard, really I know. Anyways, it's your first day, you just found out about this Greek stuff."

He nodded, "It is hard."

"Has Chiron given you a tour yet?"

"No, he wanted me here in a hurry. Will you give me one?"

I smiled, "Sure, bro let's get going." I led him out the door.

Brad was enthusiastic on the tour around camp, you wouldn't have known if he was troubled with the being-the-only-children-of-Poseidon-kind-of-thing. I showed him the typical kind of tour: Big-House first, show the cabins, show the arena, where to eat, not to go into the forest alone, that kind of tour.

We passed by the Ares cabin and that's when one kid threw a blunt javelin at Brad's back, it didn't kill him but it seriously hurt him.

"Hey!" He screamed at the Ares kid. I picked up Brad and took the javelin in my hand.

The Ares kid smiled, then he looked at me, "He Percy, looks like you have a new brother! We have a new runt we can squish." He laughed.

I frowned at the Ares kid, I didn't know him, "You're not going to touch him."

"You're not going to touch him," He mocked in a girly tone, "Really, Percy?"

"Yes. And to make sure you promise," I threw the javelin towards his face. The javelin ended up hitting his nose, I could've sworn I heard a pop.

"AHH!" The Ares kid screamed. He fell down on the ground and crawled into his cabin. I could hear him scream, "I'm going to kill him! I WILL KILL HIM! **** those Poseidon kids! **** them!"

"C'mon," I turned to Brad, "Sorry about that, me and the Ares kids have a rivalry coming on."

Brad shuddered. "They're really going to kill me."

"I wouldn't worry about that now, don't worry. I'll protect you as long as you're in my sight."

He smiled at me, "Thanks Percy."

I nodded. "C'mon, I want to introduce you to someone."

We walked across the section of cabins to the Athena cabin. Brad was looking around just in case any Ares kids were walking around. The Ares kid troubled me, he was a newcomer for sure, but the new Ares kids never seem to pick on the veterans. And how did he know my name?

I shook the thought away from my mind, we arrived at the Athena cabin.

"Looks like a place for nerds." Brad scowled. "I hate places with books."

I chuckled. "The Athena kids are braniacs. They like to study and read, but they're pretty cool. The leader is my girlfriend."

I walked into the cabin, only a few were inside, all of them were drawing up a map. Maybe some battle strategy for capture the flag.

Brad whispered into my ear. "They're all blonde. Does Athena like blonde guys or something?"

I nodded. "It's a long story, not here though." I turned to the kids working on the map. "Hey guys, where's Annabeth?"

They all turned to me, one tall kid said, "Well, if it isn't Annabeth's boyfriend! Honestly, we don't know. But she'll be here by dinner, dinner's in ten minutes."

I said, "Thanks."

The tall dude nodded a "your welcome" and turned back at the map.

The conch horn sounded, dinnertime.

"Okay, Brad, it's dinner. Let's go introduce you to the whole camp." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the first chapter!<strong>

**Tell me how it is, tell me if it needs improvement, tell me if you don't like it, tell me if you like it!**

**C'mon I need those reviews!**

**I'll post soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: My Tour Turns Gloomy

**Brotherhood**

**Chapter 2: The Tour**

**A/N: Hello.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

><p>What surprised me the most was that the dining hall was crowded. I mean so crowded, some campers had to sit outside and eat. Fortunately, since it was crowded, campers got to sit where they pleased. When Brad and I got to our table, Annabeth was sitting at our table.<p>

"What's up?" I said as I sat down.

Annabeth smiled. "The sky. Sorry, corny joke."

I nodded, "Yeah, that was corny. Nice going, Wise Girl."

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain." She rolled her eyes and pinched my cheek. "So, who's this?" She asked, referring to Brad.

"Annabeth, Brad. Brad, Annabeth." I turned to Brad. "Annabeth's my girlfriend. And Annabeth, Brad's my brother."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "What? A brother?"

Brad rolled his eyes. "Everyone's surprised, huh?"

"No, no," Annabeth stammered. "It's just, hard to believe."

Then the food came in, pizza and chicken. Unfortunately, the pizza had only spinach on it, and the chicken was grilled and slightly burned.

Brad made a face, "Healthy food huh?"

I said, "The naiads don't eat meat. So, they thought they could share that trait with us. And if they do eat meat, they make it as healthy as the can. Apparently, most of the campers don't really agree with that." I pointed to a bunch of Apollo and Hecate kids throwing their pizzas at each other. The Apollo kids always hit the Hecate campers in the face, but the Hecate kids managed to throw flaming pizzas which got the Apollo kids screaming for their lives.

Brad's eyes widened. "Is this normal?"

Annabeth nodded and laughed. "Kind of, but it's usually the Hermes kids and the Demeter cabin who fight each other."

"Well, what's for drink?"

I pointed at the empty cup in front of him, "Just say what you want, and it'll appear. As long as it's not alcohol. Last time, an Ares kid did it, and Dionysus turned him into a grape."

Brad said, "Sunkist." And the cup filled with orange soda. "That's awesome!"

Annabeth chewed on a piece of pizza and swallowed, "Well Brad, how is camp so far?"

He shrugged. "It's fine, I guess. The only trouble I got was with an Ares kid."

Annabeth looked at me, I looked over at the Ares kid and spotted the guy. He already bandaged his nose, and he didn't look happy.

Annabeth gave an assuring smile, "Well, I'm glad you're having a good day so far. From here, we have the campfire. And tomorrow, Capture the Flag."

Brad looked surprised, "What's Capture-"

Chiron got up from his seat and yelled. "Campers! Campers! Announcement time!"

Everyone grew silent, apparently everyone was interested.

Somebody from the Nike table yelled, "Is our cabin okay from the fire?" He glared at Travis and Connor Stoll.

Chiron cleared his throat. "The harpies are currently working on it." Around the room, the Nike campers groaned. "But back to the regular announcements: Capture the Flag has been moved to today, so I hope you guys are ready for a fight." A lot of the campers cheered. "And today, we have a pleasant surprise." He looked at Brad, "Bradley Callen, please come up here."

I was caught off guard at Brad's last name. I didn't know it at first.

"Oh and may Percy please come over here?" Chiron motioned for me to come.

I stepped over to the main table along with Brad. All eyes were on both of us, some people were surprised when they saw Brad.

"I am happy to announce the newest member of the Poseidon cabin, Bradley Callen."

"Has he been claimed yet?" Somebody from the Apollo cabin yelled.

Chiron nodded. "When he arrived, he was immediately claimed."

Everyone clapped and bowed. This was the ritual now. When a newcomer came to camp, and when he was claimed, everyone was to clap and bow. I started to clap and pat Brad on the back.

I looked over at the Ares table and the kid that I owned was glaring at Brad. I knew at that moment, I had to protect Brad.

Suddenly, a satyr ran into the room, pushing through a few campers. "Chiron! Chiron!"

Chiron was stunned, "What is it, Protector Oakwood?"

Oakwood looked exhausted. His face was pale, his hooves were shaking, and his eyes showed panic. "The Big House, sir. It's urgent."

Chiron paled. "Alright." He turned to the campers. "After dinner, get ready for capture the flag. Annabeth will come up here and announce the teams for today. I'll be right back." The centaur ran, or galloped, to the Big House.

Annabeth got up from my table and walked to the front of the dining pavilion. "Okay everybody, the teams are as following: The blue team has the cabins Apollo, Ares, Hades, Demeter, Hecate, Nike, Hypnos, and a few other cabins. The red team has the cabins Athena, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Hermes, Hestia, Iris, and a few others. If your cabin name was not mentioned and was mentioned as "a few others", please report to me now and we'll get it settled."

A couple of frowning counselors went up to Annabeth and started reasoning/arguing on which team they should be on.

I turned to Brad, "Capture the flag starts soon, we have to find you a weapon."

Brad frowned, "I'm no good. I think I'll skip this activity."

I laughed. "No, it's okay. On my first day, I had capture the flag too. You'll do fine, just stick near me or stick near the creek."

"Okay, but I'd rather stick near you."

I nodded. "Alright, but first we have to find you a weapon."

We walked over to the armory in search of any new weapons for Brad. A bunch of Hephaestus kids were loading more weapons inside. I pulled Brad in along with me.

I picked up a spear, "How's a spear for you?"

He shook his head, "I'm no good with long range weapons."

I threw the spear to the ground and looked again. I gave him a good-looking sword. "How's this?"

He took the sword and swung it around. "It's not balanced enough for me, but I'll take it." He said.

"No, no," I said. "You need to have the perfect weapon. Everyone demigod has one."

He nodded and threw the sword over to me. I started searching again and found another sword, it was a good one. It looked about two to three feet long, and it's tip for dangerously sharp already.

"How about this one?" I said, giving him the sword.

He took the hilt and started swinging it around. "It's perfect!"

"Are you sure?"

He nodded assuringly. "Yes! It's great!"

"Alright then," I said. "The name is Dustrider. A weird name."

He shrugged, "But it's still perfect."

"True. Let's go to the arena and see how good you are with that sword."

I led the way to the fighting arena, no one seemed to be there. But as soon as I walked in, a big wall of darkness slammed into me.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" I said, trying to survive her weight. "It's nice to see you, too!"

_ARROOF! _She howled happily. She jumped up and wagged her tail, waiting for me to give her something.

"Sorry, girl." I showed my hands. "Nothing to give."

She lowered her head and barked.

Brad, on the other hand, had his jaw hanging. "That's-that's a hellhound."

I nodded, scratching Mrs. O'Leary's neck. "She's a good one. Don't worry, she won't bite you."

Brad hesitantly walked over to me, "Well, how about we start training?"

"Yeah, let's go." We walked over to the other side, Mrs. O'Leary bounded over with us.

I told Brad to walk about fifteen feet away from me and to turn around.

"Wait, isn't sword-fighting too dangerous?" He called from his spot.

I smirked. "Yes, it is. That's what makes it fun."

"What if we get hurt, or even killed?"

"It happens. But, we'll have a funeral if you die." I grinned at him, he was still confused.

I took out my pen and clicked it. The pen immediately turned into a deadly three-foot stick of celestial bronze.

Brad's eyes widened. "Wasn't that a pen just a while ago?"

I didn't answer the question. I charged at him with my sword point headed for his neck, but Brad was athletic. He blocked the attack with a fast parry and swung at my arm, luckily I blocked it too.

"Not bad, Brad." I said, swinging my sword.

He looked as surprised as me, "How did I do that?"

"ADHD helps you."

I charged again, aiming at the hand that was wielding the sword. Then I turned and elbowed his rib and knocked the sword out of his hand, he wasn't prepared for that. He fell to the ground, rubbing his rib.

"Didn't expect that to happen." He said, breathing hard.

I grinned. "You weren't supposed to. Don't worry, you'll get better. At least your ADHD instincts are pushing in." I picked him up and led him out the arena.

As we exited the arena, we passed through the Big House. Chiron was sitting on the porch in his wheel-chair form. His eyes looked out into the distance, as if he wasn't really there.

I told Brad to wait there, and I walked over to Chiron. "Chiron!" I called.

Chiron looked at me, his expression told me something was wrong.

When I reached him I said, "Chiron, is something wrong?"

"Wrong?" He smiled, a forced smile. "Why would something be wrong, Percy?

"Well, that satyr needed you at the Big House immediately. I sensed something was wrong."

Chiron's face tightened. "Percy, the time isn't right for me to say it."

"But-"

"No," He interrupted. "I cannot tell you right now. It would be very disturbing for you."

"Did you swear on the River Styx?"

He shook his head, "No, Percy, but if I told you now, you may not be able to concentrate." He smiled assuringly at me, "Don't worry. You have a Capture the Flag game coming up, and someone is waiting." He nodded his head towards Brad.

I sighed, "Alright, Chiron." I walked off the porch the Big House and walked toward Brad. This really wasn't like Chiron, he never seemed this worried and he never told me he would tell me later. He usually never told me, or he told me right there.

Brad was swinging his sword. "What was that about?"

I shrugged, "I really don't know. But come on, let's get to the dining pavilion. Our team is waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the second chapter.<strong>

**I'm sorry that it wasn't really exciting, but I need these sort of chapters to bring in the main point of the story.**

**So, maybe in a few chapters the real war will come up.**

**Anyway, please review, I need them.**

**Reviews help me improve this story, see what's wrong, etc.**

**And if you want, give me suggestions! By review, or by PM, I'll be needing suggestions.**

**Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3: Capture the Flag

**Brotherhood**

**Chapter 3: Capture the Flag**

**A/N: Well, thanks for all those kind reviews! I enjoyed reading them, and yes I may go with your suggestions if I like it. Enjoy reading this story!**

* * *

><p>Brad and I walked over to the dining pavilion expecting to see a quiet group of young demigods, bloodthirsty for battle in a fun, little game of Capture the Flag. Unfortunately, it wasn't quiet, and when is it peaceful before CTF?<p>

Annabeth was standing on top of a table and was yelling for order. I browsed the group of warriors we had. The Aphrodite kids were sitting on the far end of the dining hall, putting on some make-up or gossiping. The Hermes kids were gathered around tossing something to each other. But when I looked closer, it was a Greek Fire grenade. If you ask me, we're going to have casualties _before _the game. The Athena kids seemed to be the only ones who were calm, they were either sharpening/cleaning their weapons or training with somebody. I was glad the Hephaestus kids weren't messing around, but they seemed to be arguing over a remote-controlled eagle that could shoot arrows accurately, so my hopes weren't so high on them. The rest- let's say they were not really prepared.

"Guys!" Annabeth yelled from the table. "We need to tell you the team plan!"

Nobody paid much attention.

"RED TEAM!" She screamed from the top of her lungs. "PAY ATTENTION!"

That shut them up, everyone looked at Annabeth. When they saw the look on her face, they scrambled for some seats. Without warning, an explosion set off in the corner, setting a few of the tables on fire. The Hermes kids laughed their heads off.

I walked over to them, "What happened?"

Everyone had their eyes on me, I was the only person standing.

One of the younger campers piped up, "Our grenade exploded."

An older Hermes kid elbowed him, "Dude, you don't have to say that."

"Don't let it happen again, we don't want deaths before the game." I shook my head in disgust.

They nodded, I could make an intimidating figure when I was irritated. I walked over to where Brad was and sat down.

"Alright then," Annabeth started. "Let's assure the positions."

According to Annabeth's strategy, the Hermes, Hestia and Dionysus cabin were to head straight to the border line and attack the enemies there. The Hestia and Iris cabins were to curve left around the main battlefield and cause another distraction. That led only one way for the enemies to go, right. The Hephaestus cabin were to set traps for them to force most of them towards their right and we would ambush most of them there. And if they got tricky and sent small squads around us, the Hephaestus cabin set up little automatons to surprise them. Annabeth assigned two little squads to head for the flag, and the rest who were not assigned a position were to either guard the border, or guard the flag. The Athena cabin were positioned near the flag in case the enemy got smart.

The two squads who were to get the flag contained me, Annabeth, Brad and Annabeth's half-brother, Marcus. The tall dude that I met at her cabin.

Unfortunately, Brad wasn't with me, he was with Marcus.

"But Brad could get killed." I protested.

Annabeth shook her head. "I'm sorry Percy, but Marcus will take care of him. Brad knows how to use his powers right?"

I thought about it. He never really told me if he knew about his powers, so I had my doubts.

"Anyways Percy," She said. "They're the ones who will come from the creek."

I had a wave of relief at that, maybe Brad could find his power if he hanged out near water.

"Okay." I said. "Let's do this then."

Annabeth smiled, then she turned to our army. "Red team! Move out!"

Everyone got their weapons and marched toward the forest. I kept my eyes on Brad, he had to separate from me to go with Marcus. My worst fear was the Ares cabin would hurt him, or kill him. I shook the thought out of my head and marched along.

* * *

><p><strong>9:00 PM | Capture the Flag<strong>

We posted our flag near the creek. It was posted in a small little pass of rocks and water, and there was only one entrance to it. So I knew it was perfect.

Before the game started, I walked over to Brad.

"Brad," I said, looking straight into his eyes. "If you have any trouble, go to the creek. It's your only refuge."

He nodded, but he had a small hint that he was irritated. "Okay, I will. But can you stop being a little too protective? You seem like a mom now."

I laughed, clearly I wasn't offended. I had to admit I was bit too protective. "Alright, but be careful. The Ares kids might kill you."

I walked away to meet with Annabeth, hopefully we'd win this game. The blue team has been winning since Nico and the Hecate team were working together. That teamwork was impossible to match.

Then in the open, we heard the sound of a battle horn. The signal to start the game. Chiron's voice came from all directions, "Campers! Ready your weapon! You know the rules, the team who gets the enemy flag to their territory wins! Magical weapons and powers are allowed. Please resist maiming and killing as much as possible. If anybody kills someone, they will have to answer to me! Now, let's begin!"

The horn sounded and everyone yelled. You could hear the yelling of the enemy team too, they were loud.

"Red team! To your positions!" I yelled.

Everyone marched on to their positions, they seemed hyped up to win the game.

I looked at Annabeth and she nodded. I turned to Marcus and Brad and signaled them to go on. It was time.

Annabeth and I walked along the forest being careful to not be spotted. From the distance, you could hear the main fight going on, and it sounded really brutal. Explosions were going off and smoke was easily seen. From the distance, I could see skeleton warriors fighting off a few Hephaestus kids. _Nico. _He was summoning the skeleton warriors which made it seriously unfair.

We walked a little further into the forest where the battle sounds died off. I looked around to see if the flag was anywhere to be seen, but it was nowhere. I hoped Brad and Marcus had better luck.

"You don't have to always worry about Brad, you know." Annabeth said, as if she read my mind.

I turned to her. "I know, I've spoken to him already. He said it was fine."

Annabeth smirked, "I could tell he was getting irritated."

I nodded. "Yeah, but-" I stopped. Something was in the bushes ahead. I looked at Annabeth, apparently she heard it too. She drew her knife while I uncapped Riptide. This was going to be fun.

The bushes ahead rustled and an arrow flew towards my face. Before the arrow could hit me, I pushed it away with amazing reflex and lunged toward the bush. Annabeth put on her invisibility cap and sneaked around, or I think she did. Anyway, when I hit the bush, I was fighting with an Apollo camper.

He pulled out his sword and shoved me off him. The kid was strong. He got up and took out some throwing knives and threw them towards me with incredible accuracy. One by one, a knife would fly past my face as I dodged them. One of them, unfortunately, grazed my left cheek. Luckily, the curse of Achilles was still on me, but I made it look like it hurt. The Apollo kid grinned and charged toward me with his sword. Bad idea for him. Far-ranged weapons he could use on me, but I dominated the swordfighting skill.

The kid swung toward my left and then kicked me in the shin. But I was smarter than that, I dodged his swing and grabbed his arm with the sword. He yelped in pain as I started twisting it with all the strength I had. Finally, he gave in.

"Okay! Okay!" He screamed in pain, "Enough! I give up!"

I let go of his arm, I couldn't just let him have a chance to go back to his team and warn him about us. I looked around the area and found a tree limb that looked bendable. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." And I tied him around a tree in a knot that seemed impossible to get out. "You did good, by the way." I said, as I finished the knot.

I looked around for Annabeth. She turned invisible before the fight and there were no signs of her.

"Over here, Seaweed Brain." She turned visible. She was sitting on a rock, looking comfortable.

"You didn't help me."

"And double-team the poor kid? Trust me, I think you twisting his arm was enough for him." She smirked. "You did good though."

I looked back at the kid, who was struggling with the knot, "Thanks. But let's get out of here."

She nodded and got up from the rock. We walked more northward where most likely the flag would be.

A few minutes later we saw the flag. It was on a hill that had a bunch of trees surrounding it. There were three Ares kids guarding the flag and about a dozen Apollo kids were hiding behind some trees with their arrows notched.

"This doesn't look good." I grumbled.

Annabeth laughed quietly. "It's fine, we can take them out."

As soon as she said that, a group of people came out from across the hill. Two people were struggling, while five Ares kids were escorting them somewhere. Two of them were holding them tight as they climbed up the hill.

I groaned. I knew who exactly the two prisoners were. _Brad and Marcus._

I scanned the group that took them prisoner and found that the person leading it was the Ares kid I pulverized. His nose seemed to make his helmet lift up since it was swelling so badly.

Me and Annabeth crouched behind a bush and watched the scene from there.

"Okay, put them here." The pulverized Ares kid said.

The others dropped them there and left. I looked at Marcus and saw that he was maimed horribly, and Brad wasn't looking very good. His arm looked hyperextended.

"You can't kill us." Marcus said, coughing. "Chiron would punish you badly."

The Ares kid laughed. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm here for the Poseidon kid!"

Brad flinched at the name Poseidon. This wasn't looking good.

"What are you going to do to him?" Marcus yelled. "He's only eleven!"

The Ares kid slapped Marcus hard, making Annabeth tense. "Don't move yet." I whispered.

"He's going to ****ing pay for what happened." The Ares kid said. "But don't worry, I won't kill you. You'll just wish you were dead."

The Ares kid took out a knife that was dripping with green liquid. _Poison_.

"Go to Tartarus!" Marcus yelled.

The Ares kid smiled coldly and drew the knife. He looked straight into Brad's eyes. Brad was silent, I couldn't blame him, this guy would scare me, if I was eleven.

"Don't worry, kid. You'll just feel a little pinch, then you'll experience the worst pain in your life." He laughed.

_That's it. _I was about to get up and charge the punk, but someone did it first. The Ares kid fell to the ground, then his helmet flew off and hit his face with a tremendous amount of force. He was unconscious now.

I looked to where Annabeth was, but she wasn't there. Then I found out what happened. Annabeth turned invisible and beat the crap out of the Ares kid. Smart.

Annabeth turned visible again and drew her knife. All of the guards were heading towards her. I jumped out of my hiding spot and drew Riptide.

The first Ares kid had a spear. He lunged toward me, but I was fast. I stepped aside and knocked him flat on the ground. Another guy came towards me and smacked me with his shield and slashed my arm. He hit, but it didn't hurt much. I pushed him aside and hit him with the hilt of my sword, knocking him out completely.

"FIRE!" I heard someone say, and before I knew it, a volley of arrows were coming towards me and Annabeth. I grabbed the shield of the knocked-out guy and lunged towards Annabeth and put the shield over her. I made sure my Achilles spot was protected and braced myself for the arrows.

The arrows bounced right off of me and flew to different directions. When the volley died off, I ran towards Brad and Marcus and pulled them towards safety. But the archers had us surrounded.

"It's over, Percy." The lead grinned. "Just surrender, and we'll keep you prisoner."

Then I smiled. "Nevermind that."

His face turned to confusion. "What?"

"Oops. Your flag is gone." I grinned.

They turned towards the flag and their eyes widened. "No!" Somebody yelled.

The plan went perfectly. Annabeth would take the flag when all the eyes were on me. And since she had her invisible hat, it was an easy job.

Then the conch horn sounded, signaling the end of the game.

A bunch of the archers fell to the ground covering their face. They were devastated, they thought they'd never lose a game.

I grinned and walked over to Brad and Marcus, they were okay, but they weren't smiling. "Hey guys, what's the long face? We won!"

Marcus shook his head. "Percy, you won't believe what happened-" The conch horn interrupted him.

I turned around and found Chiron galloping towards us. "Percy!" He said. His voice was filled with grief. "You have to come with me!"

I was confused, but I followed Chiron to whatever he wanted to bring me. And what I saw shocked me, I was stunned.

There were about five bodies on the ground, most of them Ares kids. Their wounds were smoking, as if something burned them. All of their hairs were standing up and when I stepped toward them, my hair stood up too, and not only that; I received a horrible shock. "What happened?"

Chiron shook his head. "It is as I feared Percy, it was I was supposed to tell you."

"What is it? Chiron! Tell me!" I said, I was mad, whoever did this was going to pay.

"The children of Zeus." He sighed. "They were hidden, but when Zeus released them to freedom, they turned on us. The children of Zeus have killed these young demigods."

* * *

><p><strong>BUM BUM BUM BUM!<strong>

**I'm sorry for the choppy ending, but this is how it's supposed to go!**

**I'll explain the "sons of Zeus" thingy in the next chapter, so look forward to that!**

**Please review.**

**Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brotherhood**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Thanks for all those reviews! They were really encouraging. But I urge you other readers who didn't review to review too. You see, reviews help me to improve the story in any way I can.**

**By the way, I'm coming to the war soon. I'm open to any suggestions you can give me on new scenes, battle scenes, or any ideas. Just PM me your idea, but please only PM. If you review it, the other readers may expect it coming, and I want to keep things as surprises. Thanks.**

**By the way, thanks to my new beta, Chasing Laughter, the story is improved a bit! Thanks Chasing Laughter!**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p> "The children of Zeus?" I asked, "But isn't Thalia the only current demigod child of Zeus?"<p>

Chiron's expression hardened. "That we know of, Percy. But it appears that Zeus has been hiding his children and has protected them until this very day."

"But why would they just attack us, Chiron?"

Chiron looked straight into my eyes. I got the message. _Not here, Percy._

The campers all around us were staring, anxious to hear about what had happened. This was something horrible. And it would be avenged.

I spotted the Ares kids walking up. Clarisse yelled, "What happened?" She dropped to her knees and lifted one of her siblings into her lap. "Who did this?" She looked up at us, absolute hatred filling her eyes.

Chiron walked, or galloped, to Clarisse. His eyes were clouded with concern. Concern for the dead campers, concern for Clarisse, concern for the future of us all. "Clarisse, it seems that —"

"Chiron, I don't want to hear some lecture! I want to know who did this!"

Chiron knelt down and whispered something to her, and she nodded. She ordered her other siblings to carry the bodies back to camp. As what was left of the Ares cabin left, Clarisse wiped a few tears away, shedding her tough-girl exterior for a little while. I could see how much this affected her.

A lot of campers were still hovering around. They all looked shocked and confused. One of them asked, "Chiron, what happens now?"

Chiron turned to look at them. "What we've all seen here is a terrible tragedy, and we'll all need time to process it and grieve. Capture the flag is over, obviously. What I'd like all of you to do for now is go back to your cabins and have a good rest. We'll talk about everything at breakfast."

The campers mumbled in agreement and walked back to their cabins. I could tell that sleep wouldn't be easy for them. It wouldn't be easy for anyone.

I was about to walk over to my own cabin when Chiron stopped me. "Percy, I need to speak with you." He gestured me to follow him. "Come, to the Big House."

I followed him all the way to the Big House. The camp seemed dead; the air of excitement that was floating around at dinner had disappeared. Not a single cabin had a light on. The campfire was extinguished. The only source of light came from the moon and the windows of the Big House. Chiron opened the door for me and we both stepped inside. He told me to sit down. His eyes were grave.

"Percy," he began. "You already know that the children of Zeus killed those campers. But there is more I must show you." He moved towards the fountain in the corner of the room. I could see the arch of a rainbow over it. He tossed a drachma inside and said, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show us the situation in the throne room."

The scene shifted to Mount Olympus, then into the throne room. Three gods were present: Zeus, in his "almighty" throne, my father Poseidon on his throne, and, surprisingly, Hades. He was sitting on one of those guest chairs that weren't very comfortable. Nonetheless, he looked enough at ease, almost lounging on the chair like it was a sofa, but he looked angry. Then the sound kicked in, and I found out why. They were having an argument.

"No," Hades said. "I will not give up any more land from the Underworld. Haven't you gotten enough? You have the whole wretched sky."

Zeus laughed, "Wretched? The sky is a great realm, Hades. Unlike yours."

"Enough!" Hades bellowed. His expression was thunderous now. "I know you didn't call me here to fight over land. There is another reason. Tell me now. What is this meeting for?"

Poseidon rose from his throne. "We have assembled here for a very important reason —"

"Which is?" Hades asked, irritated.

"The number of our children," Zeus answered.

"The number of our children? Nonsense. I only have one child living, as do you two."

Zeus scowled. "Hades, do not lie —"

"Lie?" Hades shouted, "Have you forgotten our pact? We were not even supposed to have children. You two broke it!"

Poseidon spoke. "Yes, I admit it. But you've broken it as well, brother. Did you think that we did not know?"

"I —" Hades stammered. He looked flustered. "I have done nothing."

"The pact," Zeus said, "has been lifted, brother. Have you forgotten?"

Hades frowned. "No, I have not. But I have no children but my son, Nico."

"Yes, Nico," Zeus said. "But recently another son of yours has been spotted in my realm, flying to, ah, Los Angeles?"

Hades' face turned red. "That —"

"And I believe one of your daughters was recently in my realm, on a cruise to England. You are aware of that?" Poseidon interrupted.

Hades looked defeated. "Ye — yes."

Zeus grinned. "So you admit that you have broken the pact? You have hidden your children from us?"

"Yes." Hades sighed. Then he scowled. "But you two have as well! You have no right to accuse me."

Zeus grunted. "But only Thalia. _I_ haven't sired over a dozen heroes."

Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "Yes, you have."

"What?" Zeus bellowed. "That is nonsense! What proof do you have, Poseidon?"

"One of my own sons has been in a fight with one of yours."

"So you admit that you yourself have more children."

Poseidon nodded. "Yes. Yes, I do."

_Oh man, my dad sired new siblings?_

Zeus frowned. "Your son — he killed my son?"

"I'm afraid so, brother. I am sorry."

Zeus looked furious again. "I will have to kill him, then."

"You will do no such thing!" Poseidon glared at him. "You'll have to get through me first!"

"It is the order of things, brother."

Poseidon shook his head. "No. You know very well it isn't. You just want revenge."

Zeus stood up. "Then I might as well take it on all of your children!"

"You wouldn't dare —"

"I would!" Zeus yelled. "And I will start with the unclaimed ones!"

Poseidon raised his trident. He looked the angriest I'd ever seen him. "Then it is war, brother."

Hades stood. "Brothers, please don't —"

"Shut your trap, Hades. Or your sons and daughters will be next." Zeus snapped.

Hades' eyes filled with hatred. "Is it war you want, Zeus? Then it is war you will get." He disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Poseidon grunted and followed, leaving with a spray of sea salt. Zeus, in frustration, pulled out his lightning bolt. He yelled and a crack of lightning came out of it, blasting into the air. Then he walked out of the room, probably to inform the other gods.

I stared at the now-empty room, eyes wide. War was coming. And it wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the chapter.<strong>

**As you can see, the next chapters will be about, getting ready for war and the actual war scene. But anyway, I need suggestions like I said.**

**Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5: Questions

**Brotherhood**

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: Hello there! Again, like I said in the previous chapter, I need your suggestions, guys! I'm open for any war scenes, ideas, etc. Just PM me.**

**Again, I'd like to thank my beta, Chasing Laughter. Without her, this story would be strange and not-so-good at grammar. So thanks.**

**BTW: I'm terribly sorry if I posted this a little late. I was on vacation, so no wi-fi. But I'll post this as soon as I can.**

_War. _That was the last thing we needed after defeating Kronos. What was I supposed to do now? Jump into the ocean, swim to my father's domain, and prepare there? There had to be a way to stop war from coming.

"Chiron," I said, after an awkward silence, "What happens now?"

The centaur looked right into my eyes. For a moment, he was silent. Then he spoke, his tone graver than I'd ever heard it. "Percy, the gods are in serious trouble. Never before have I seen such a reason to start a war. But what worries me now is the fate of Camp Half-Blood."

"You mean it could break up because of the war?"

He gave me a nod, small and sad. "Yes, child. The other gods will have to choose sides, and their children will fight alongside them."

"But Chiron, I thought the gods couldn't interfere with their children's lives. But this whole war's starting because one of my siblings killed one of Zeus' kids!"

"Percy, ever since the gods granted your wish, a lot more than you wanted has changed. When they were told to notice _all _of their children, that old rule was officially written off. The gods can now take active roles in their children's lives."

I let that sink in for bit. My heart was racing. This war would mean that some of my friends would become my enemies. "Chiron, what will you do?"

"I —" He straightened up a little. "I might need to go to my cousins, Percy. They will need help in this threat."

"You're just going to run off just like that?"

"I will not leave you all like that. I've already planned for camp to end this weekend. I will start my journey then."

"You're closing the camp?"

Chiron sighed. "Yes, Percy. I'm sorry. But this war —" He paused. "This war may be a very bloody one. Maybe even the bloodiest I've ever seen."

My heart sank at his words. "Chiron, what can I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"We need to stop this, before any blood is shed."

He shook his head. "Percy, please. You can't stop the gods. While you were at Capture the Flag, I spoke with Zeus, trying to talk some sense into him. But he wouldn't budge."

"Wait, what were the children of Zeus doing all the way here in Long Island anyway?"

Chiron didn't meet my eyes, looking out of a nearby window instead. He fidgeted a little. "They were here to kill you and Brad."

I forgot how to breathe for a second. "What?"

"They were here to kill the sons of Poseidon, namely, you and Brad."

Then the war has definitely started, I thought. "Chiron —"

Chiron interrupted me. "It's been a long day, Percy, and I'm sure you're tired now. We'll discuss this another time. Go back to your cabin and get some rest, okay?"

I nodded. Chiron led me out of the Big House, and when I was about to leave for my cabin, he said, "Percy, this is only the beginning. Do not despair. War is horrible, but there will always be a time when all may start anew. Do not worry for your friends, for I am certain that they will be there for you. I for one do not plan on joining the war actively, but I will support you if ever I get a chance."

I smiled. "Thanks, Chiron." And on that happy note, I trudged toward my cabin.

I looked around the whole camp. It was hard to believe that this place would be split up. Friendships would be broken when the gods chose their sides. I had to hope that Athena would take Poseidon's side, but that was actually highly unlikely.

I walked away from the camp, towards the ocean. I needed a quiet place, somewhere and some time to think. The ocean was great for that, since I was a child of Poseidon.

As I walked toward the shore, I noticed someone else was there. I moved closer and realized that it was Brad.

He was throwing stones in the water and willing the water to bring back the stones. As I walked up, he jumped, completely caught off-guard.

"Percy!" He shrieked. "Didn't see you there. You scared the heck out of me."

"Sorry," I laughed. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, really. I guess I had some sort of feeling that I should come here. Something called me."

"Called you?"

Right at that moment, someone came out of the water. In the dim moonlight, the silhouette was hard to determine.

"Hello, Percy. Hello, Brad. You've grown tall," the silhouette said.

I squinted a bit to see who it was, although I think I already had an idea. It was my dad, Poseidon.

"Hey, dad." I smiled. I looked over at Brad. His face was rolling through a lot of expressions, like he was trying to figure out whether to be shocked or happy or angry.

"Dad?" He finally managed to say.

Poseidon chuckled. "Yes, Brad. After all these years."

"Eleven years, and you finally show up?"

Brad seemed to look a bit hurt. I knew the feeling, so I tried to reassure him a little. "Brad," I said. "Dad couldn't visit you because he broke a promise by having you."

"A promise?"

"Now, now," Poseidon said. "I will explain later, Brad. But for now, I have to get you both to safety."

That caught me off guard. "Safety?" I exclaimed.

He nodded. "My brothers have gone mad. Both of their children are after the two of you. I must bring you to my kingdom. The rest of your siblings are there."

_Siblings_. "But dad —"

"Now, Percy. I do not want you to be in danger."

"What about my friends? I don't want to leave them. What about the camp?" I asked, in desperation.

Poseidon sighed. "Percy, we'll just have to hope they join our side. I am sure they will support you and us. If they don't… I do not want to hurt your friends, son, but it is war. If they are the enemy, they must be defeated."

I shook my head. This was worse than I'd imagined. "Why are we having this war, anyway? Why, dad?"

"I do not want war, Percy. But I must defend myself."

I sighed heavily. This war was just bringing me to despair. I didn't want to fight my friends.

Poseidon placed his hands on my shoulders. "Percy, you must come with me. I do not want you to get hurt, much less killed."

I nodded, giving in. "Alright."

Poseidon took both of our hands. "Close your eyes." Then we disappeared into the night, right to Poseidon's realm.

**Sorry this chapter was short and kind of suck-ish. But I was rushed.**

**I promise you this: I will make the next chapters better!**

**Thanks.**

**Review and Favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6: Siblings

**Brotherhood**

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: Hey readers! Just want to say, please send me PM's on what battle scenes you want to see, I need ideas.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Poseidon's realm was completely different from what I saw the last time I was there. There were still a few buildings that I recognized, but a lot of signs of destruction were now around. Clam shells that were used for graves for dead mermen were scattered around the perimeter of the palace. A bunch of construction material was lying around, as if waiting to be used. Everywhere I looked, mermen and mermaids were running around, carrying building supplies, weapons, and refreshments for those who worked.<p>

"Dad," I said, "the war with Kronos cost you a lot, didn't it?"

Poseidon nodded grimly. "Yes. But it's not your fault, Percy. We saved Olympus from falling." But then his face darkened, as if he was regretting it.

His words brought me back to the war with the Titans. He was under heavy attack by the old sea Titan Oceanus, but I was able to persuade him to come help us. He did, saving Olympus, but his palace was completely destroyed in the process. Luckily Oceanus still fled, for fear that he too would be destroyed like the other Titans.

Then I realized why Poseidon looked as if he regretted saving Olympus. His brothers didn't exactly appreciate his help as much as he would want. Zeus himself was very reluctant to thank Poseidon. That made me pretty angry.

As we were heading to the currently-in-construction palace, I saw some more stuff that I hadn't noticed before. A battalion of mermen were arming themselves near a building that looked like a barracks. A few underwater creatures were patrolling a certain area, alert and looking as if they were expecting an attack to come soon. A huge army of humanoids were armed and standing at attention, like they were awaiting orders from a commander.

"What is this?" I asked, waving my arm to indicate all of it.

"War," Dad said, looking grim. "We are preparing for war, Percy."

I glanced at Brad; he looked as if he was about to faint. His eyes were full of fear and anxiety. His whole body was shaking. I couldn't tell if it was the scene of the battle preparations that scared him or the thought of the impending war.

I put my arm around him to try to reassure him. "Don't worry, bro. It'll be alright."

I was lying. I knew it wasn't going to be alright at all. First off, we were facing Zeus and Hades, two gods you definitely wouldn't want to have as enemies. Secondly, I'd probably be fighting my friends in what could be the bloodiest war in history.

I suddenly felt a wave of guilt. I left Camp Half-Blood with no warning. None of my friends knew that Brad and I had left for our father's realm. I grew more upset as I remembered the faces of my friends: _Annabeth. Chiron. Thalia. Nico._

_Nico_. I hadn't heard from him in a long time. I didn't want to fight that kid. Despite our arguments over the years, we really were friends and I knew we could be even better ones.

And _Thalia_. I couldn't fight her either. We'd been through a lot. It didn't matter if we didn't always along, we were still great friends. I wondered if Artemis would even join the war. It was possible she would stay neutral, but it didn't seem likely. Anyway, Thalia was a daughter of Zeus, so she would probably fight anyway.

_Chiron_. That old centaur was the best teacher I've ever had. He was even my Latin teacher to start with, and he eventually became my teacher in everything else. I was glad he was going to be neutral. And I was sure he would fight by my side, if it came to it. But he had to help his centaur cousins before anything else.

_Annabeth_. I would seriously miss her. She's my girlfriend, and my best friend besides. The day we met flashed into my mind. The only thing she'd managed to say was that I drooled in my sleep. If I had to fight her, I would probably break down, and I knew she would too. Her mother Athena isn't exactly Poseidon's best friend. In fact, they're pretty much rivals. Considering this and that Zeus was Athena's father, no doubt Athena would join him. My heart sank at that depressing thought.

Water filled my eyes. I was crying — as well as you could cry underwater, anyway. All these thoughts were seriously depressing.

Then I remembered all of my other friends: _Katie Gardner. Connor and Travis Stoll. Will Solace. Jake Mason. Grover._

What was I going to do if I had to fight them?

Poseidon's voice brought me back to reality. "We're here."

I looked ahead and saw a building the size of a gymnasium. The building was mainly bright blue, making it almost camouflaged by the clear water. The door was lined with pearls the size of basketballs. The door was a twenty foot door plated with gold. It looked great.

A group of mermen and mermaids guarded the door with tridents that radiated enough energy to power a cruise ship. As we walked in, the guards bowed. We stepped through the doors. The sight was amazing.

The floor was shiny, sea-green marble that could probably blind you if you shone even the dimmest light onto it. Pillars of gorgeous coral lined the sides of the hall. In between the pillars were either statues of ancient sea creatures or paintings of them. The ceiling was a clear view of the ocean above. I could see all sorts of creatures swimming about over our heads.

We walked through the gigantic hallway and I found myself looking upon humongous doors the size of an elephant. Poseidon opened them easily and led us in. Inside was a bunch of beds.

"What's this?" Brad asked.

Poseidon turned. "This is where your siblings stay."

"Where are they?" I asked. "Are they training or something?"

"Yes. They should be back soon."

I counted about fifteen cots in all. How were we going to fight a war with just fifteen people?

"There's more than you'd think, Percy. You'll be amazed by how many siblings you have." Poseidon told me, as if reading my mind.

Suddenly, a teenage boy ran into the room, looking as if he was being chased. A girl trailed in behind him, her sword drawn and her face thunderous.

"Caitlyn, it was a joke!" The boy said.

The girl scowled. "You crossed the line, Colin!" She had a slight British accent.

Finally, the girl caught up to Colin, tackled him, and twisted his arm behind his back. Colin started squirming around, yelling, "STOP!"

"Wow," Brad muttered.

Caitlyn and Colin both got up. Colin was dusting his knees and rubbing his elbow. Caitlyn was just smirking.

Colin had the original-son-of-Poseidon features like me. Same sea-green eyes, same slightly curly black hair. His face had a bad case of acne and a mischievous smile. He wore a blue t-shirt that said _It's All in the Water_ and had a winking fish on it. Something was attached by his hip. It looked like a sheath, but it seemed too small to hold even a knife. There was a hilt sticking out of it, though.

Caitlyn had brown hair and blue eyes. Her eyes darted around everywhere, as if she needed to process everything in sight. She had a long sword at her hip, and she wore a plain purple t-shirt.

"Hello, Father." Caitlyn bowed.

"Caitlyn, good performance." Poseidon smiled.

She grinned, then pointed at me and Brad. "Brothers! I'm glad we have more for the battalion."

The Colin dude looked up, and despite his pain, he smiled. "In good shape too," he remarked.

"Percy Jackson," I introduced. "And this here is Brad."

Caitlyn laughed. "Hey! Perseus was a son of Zeus, and we're fighting Zeus with our very own Percy, the son of Poseidon. Ironic, huh?"

I'd never thought about that. "Yeah, pretty ironic."

Brad was looking nervously around. "So, you guys are my… brothers and sisters?"

Colin walked up and nodded. "That's right. We're your family now. In fact, you've got eighteen more siblings coming in. They're still in training."

Eighteen more siblings? That meant twenty in all. "Well, when do we meet them?" I asked.

Caitlyn shrugged. "Probably at dinner. We're all scattered around the palace, training by ourselves."

I nodded and turned to my dad, but he was suddenly gone. I faced my three siblings again. "Well, why don't we train together right now?"

"Sounds good," Colin said. "I was about to before I played my trick on Caitlyn." He grinned.

"Don't make me twist your arm again," she warned.

I laughed. It was good to have siblings that understood the situation we were all in but could still be a little light-hearted. We all had the same easy-going attitude. I guess it's a kid-of-Poseidon thing.

"So, where are we going to go?" I asked.

Colin smiled. "I know a place."

We walked (or swam) out of the building and went further west. On our way, we passed by the army of humanoids I saw earlier and I saw that they were all Cyclopes. Suddenly, I remembered Tyson. I hoped he was here. I wanted to see the big guy.

Colin led us to a half-destroyed building a few miles away from the palace. It looked a lot like a colosseum, the Roman ones. The building wasn't in good shape. It was big, but its entrance was blocked by a huge slab of rock.

Caitlyn moved forward and tried to push the slab away. It wouldn't budge.

"How do we move it?" she asked.

Colin pointed towards a small hole at the side of the rock. He walked up to it, stuck his hand in, and grunted like he was pulling something heavy.

Then the rock moved out of the way, revealing a tunnel. Colin motioned for us to move in.

Caitlyn shook her head. "Heck, no. You know me and dark places, Colin."

"It's only a tunnel. It leads to the training room," Colin promised.

"How do you even know about this place?"

Colin shrugged. "Long story, and a pretty boring one. But let's just say that I stumbled into it, literally."

I didn't know what he meant by that, but he walked in before I could ask. I decided to go in with him. Brad and Caitlyn hesitated, but eventually followed us.

The tunnel was dark, but a row of dim Greek fire torches led the way. If I wasn't listening to Colin's footsteps, I wouldn't have noticed that he stopped. I looked up and saw that he was looking at a flight of stairs leading down. We descended the stairs and stopped at a door.

"Alright, guys. This place may be disturbing at first. It was for me," Colin said. He looked anxious to get in, but at the same time he looked as if he wanted to bolt.

Colin opened the door. The first thing I saw was a flag with a sea serpent on it.

"Oceanus," I said, remembering the picture I saw of him. He'd been holding the same sea snake. "You found one of his headquarters."

Brad kicked at a stick, looking around the place. "But how is it disturbing?"

"Oceanus destroyed our father's palace last summer," I told him.

Colin nodded. "But it was a good place for me to train. There were dummies in here. And this is where I found _this_." He pulled out his sword — well, he pulled out the hilt, at least.

There was no blade on it. It was just a handle.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a Phantom blade. In fact, its name is Phantom," Colin said, swinging the handle.

Caitlyn stared at it. "There's no blade, Colin."

Colin grinned. "That's where you're wrong." He moved up to a dummy and swung the hilt from about three feet away. Suddenly, the dummy fell to the ground, sliced in half.

All of our eyes widened. Caitlyn stammered, "Colin — it's an invisible blade."

"A phantom blade," Colin corrected her. "Don't worry about not seeing the point. If you look closely enough, you can see a bit of a line. A really faint line. That's where the point is."

Sure enough, he was right. A small line was etched into the air, moving as Colin moved the sword.

"Colin," I said. "Is it safe? I mean — you found it _here_. In Oceanus' headquarters."

He frowned. "Of course. I've had it for three months now and nothing's happened."

Brad grunted. "Well, I guess it's okay then. But come on, I want to train now."

We all agreed. As we unsheathed our swords, Colin stopped us. "There's an arena right outside that door. It's more open and safer to be in. Besides, it's outside."

Outside was the word the convinced me. I wanted to get out of the place. It gave me the creeps. As we got out, I noticed that we'd stepped into an actual colosseum arena. The place was huge. I didn't understand why it didn't look so big on the outside, but its size was deceptive.

Caitlyn got out her sword. "Well, Jackson. Let's see you fight first."

I took out the pen. I was about to reveal Riptide when a conch horn sounded, three times.

Caitlyn and Colin paled.

"What is it?" I asked.

They didn't have to answer. I heard an explosion, then another. There was really only one explanation.

_An invasion._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Again, favorite and review!**

**And please send me PM's on ideas.**


End file.
